


7:08 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I won't abandon you,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as a frown appeared on his face.





	7:08 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I won't abandon you,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as a frown appeared on his face and he held her injured form.

THE END


End file.
